pripara_idol_academyfandomcom-20200214-history
Rainbow! Dream!! Idol!!!
Rainbow! Dream!! Idol!!! is Nijiru Bokerdole's theme song. It has got an upbeat and a bit hyper feel, but is only slightly similar to Panic Labyrinth. In the roleplay, it is released with the first album by #Kakumei3. Lyrics TV size Romaji= YAY!!!! Susumu! Koreijō no kisoku wa arimasen Dare mo ga modotte anata o hoji shite imasen Dakara, ikuto tanoshī toki o sugoshimasu Anata no hanashi wa ima kaishi shimasu! Warui hi ga arimasu Shikashi, sonotame akiramenaide kudasai Fuun o shinjite imasen Daremoga-boshi ni tōtatsu suru koto ga dekimasu GO!! Yume wa watashitachi no te no todokanai koto wa arimasen Watashitachiha, aidoru to shite akaruku kagayakimasu Kono nijiiro no sora no shimo, watashitachiha ririku shimasu Fukanō, kanashimi, zetsubō, kurayami Wasurete kudasai, Kami Aidoru Misshon wa, ōbā ni narimasu toki Betsu no mono ga hyōji sa remasu Aidoru no jinsei wa, kiseki ni michite imasu Kiseki watashitachiha jibun jishin o sakusei shimasu Sora no ue ni, soko ni watashitachi wa ikimasu! Nijiiro no kassōro de jikkō sa rete imasu Shimei wa, egao o motarasu kotodesu Watashitachi no buki wa maikudesu Baibai, kanashimi Min'na no Aidoru |-| English= YAY!!!! Move on! There are no more rules No one holds you back So go and have fun Your story starts now! There are bad days Don't give up because of that Don't believe in bad luck Everyone can reach the stars GO!! Dreams are never beyond our reach We shine bright as idols Below this rainbow-colored sky, we take off Impossible, sadness, despair, darkness Forget it! Divine Idol And when the mission will be over Another one will appear An idol's life is full of miracles Miracles we made ourselves Dreams are never beyond our reach We shine bright as idols Below this rainbow-colored sky, we take off Impossible, sadness, despair, darkness Forget it! Everyone's Idol Full Version Romaji= YAY!!!! Susumu! Koreijō no kisoku wa arimasen Dare mo ga modotte anata o hoji shite imasen Dakara, ikuto tanoshī toki o sugoshimasu Anata no hanashi wa ima kaishi shimasu! Warui hi ga arimasu Shikashi, sonotame akiramenaide kudasai Fuun o shinjite imasen Daremoga-boshi ni tōtatsu suru koto ga dekimasu GO!! Yume wa watashitachi no te no todokanai koto wa arimasen Watashitachiha, aidoru to shite akaruku kagayakimasu Kono nijiiro no sora no shimo, watashitachiha ririku shimasu Fukanō, kanashimi, zetsubō, kurayami Wasurete kudasai, Kami Aidoru Ikimasu! Anata wa jibun jishin o suru koto ga dekimasu Purizumu wa anata to arimasu, Anata wa wasuremashita ka? LIFE wa adobenchā Yume wa akirame suru koto wa dekimasen! Mugen no karendā Egao no tsuneni furu Daremoga kōundesu Shiawase ga hirogatte imasu YES!! Sora no ue ni, soko ni watashitachi wa ikimasu! Nijiiro no kassōro de jikkō sa rete imasu Shimei wa, egao o motarasu kotodesu Watashitachi no buki wa maikudesu Baibai, kanashimi Eien no Aidoru Misshon wa, ōbā ni narimasu toki Betsu no mono ga hyōji sa remasu Aidoru no jinsei wa, kiseki ni michite imasu Kiseki watashitachiha jibun jishin o sakusei shimasu Yume wa watashitachi no te no todokanai koto wa arimasen Watashitachiha, aidoru to shite akaruku kagayakimasu Kono nijiiro no sora no shimo, watashitachiha ririku shimasu Fukanō, kanashimi, zetsubō, kurayami Wasurete kudasai, Min'na no Aidoru |-| English= YAY!!!! Move on! There are no more rules No one holds you back So go and have fun Your story starts now! There are bad days Don't give up because of that Don't believe in bad luck Everyone can reach the stars GO!! Dreams are never beyond our reach We shine bright as idols Below this rainbow-colored sky, we take off Impossible, sadness, despair, darkness Forget it! Divine Idol Go! You can be yourself The Prism is with you, did you forget? Life is an adventure A dream we can't give up on! Endless calendar Always full of smiles Everyone is lucky Happiness is spreading YES!! Over the sky is where we go! Running on the rainbow-colored runway The mission is to bring smiles, Our weapon is the microphone Bye bye, sorrow Eternal Idol And when the mission will be over Another one will appear An idol's life is full of miracles Miracles we made ourselves Dreams are never beyond our reach We shine bright as idols Below this rainbow-colored sky, we take off Impossible, sadness, despair, darkness Forget it! Everyone's Idol Category:Hanako Inoue Category:Nijiru's songs Category:Prism Voice Category:Haruka's songs Category:Hanako's songs Category:Songs and Shows by #Kakumei3 Category:Kakumei3 Category:ParaPri 2016